


San Onofre

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Adrian's first time bottoming for Deran.





	San Onofre

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @allthehearteyes

There was a buzz in Deran’s veins, and his blood felt fizzed. The fire in the ring was burning a wizardly chemical green. Craig was laughing, because it had been his idea to toss the treated pallet palings in, which were the remnants of yesterday’s job. The smoke blew into Deran’s eyes for a moment, harsh and toxic, before the clean cold ocean breeze gusted the other way. He shivered inside his thick hoodie. His butt was cold, but his face was tight with the warmth from the fire.

Earlier he’d given in and crawled under the blanket with Adrian. Even though they were a good  _safe_  hands width apart, he could feel Adrian’s body heat, like an aura or something. Deran’s body was one great big want, aching for Adrian. He’d had a taste last month and yeah; no girl had ever done that to him.

He furtively adjusted himself, but slowly enough not to pull on the blanket. He eased his cock up flat against his belly. He would just  _die_ if Adrian knew just how much he wanted him. They had played, that’s all, just something good friends did when they were as close as they were. Like brothers.  _Oh god, no, that was totally gross._  OK, not like brothers at all. Just… fuck there were no words for it. But he wasn’t gay, because he didn’t want any other guys. Like, not at all. Was there a word for… Adrian‑sexual?

Deran felt overwhelmed with sensation just from being close to him. Just fucking happy, horny, hot, and hideously uncomfortable with the giant boner in his jeans. Jeans were always a bad idea if he was going to hang out with Adrian. He’d already had to jerk off twice today. Once in the morning because Deran knew he was going to see him, and later after lunch. The lunch one was because of a stupid hot dog. He’d never wanted to be food before. He was losing his motherfucking mind. He needed to fix this in general, but kind of also  _now_.

Deran stood up abruptly, and Adrian started. “Hey what’s up?”

“Nothing, just… need to take a piss,” said Deran.

“Same. I’ll come with you,” said Adrian.

Deran’s brain couldn’t make sense of that one. They weren’t chicks to go to the bathroom together! Good luck trying to piss with a boner,  _plus_  he totally got pee-shy if Adrian was anywhere close. Also, he didn’t need to piss, he just needed a cubicle and two minutes of alone time with his dick. Deran must have made a noise or something because suddenly those intense eyes were on him.

“Whatever,” said Deran, and headed for the toilet block.

Adrian caught up with him about halfway there, on the brushy edge of the parking lot. It was nearly 11pm – when the park closed – so it was deserted, with just their cars on the lot. Adrian’s hand neatly caught his, and he pulled, until Deran had turned around and was pressed flat against him. Fine, so not the only one with a hard-as-hell cock. He felt so warm. “Shit. Not here.” Deran shook him off roughly and something dropped softly to the ground. Adrian had brought… the blanket?

“OK,” Adrian picked it up the blanket and said, “Follow me.” Deran trailed him back into scrubby dunes, shoving aside rustling leaves and stabbing branches. There was a clear spot a few yards in, near one of the outdoor showers. Deran could see the pull chain swinging.

It was almost dark where Adrian spread the blanket. Adrian lay down, and his body was only a faint suggestion, an outline, but Deran knew it almost like his own. Not because he’d touched – well, except for that once – but because he’d been ravenous all his life with Adrian. He was now too, even though he couldn’t see a fucking thing. It felt like pain in his chest and deep inside his groin. Until the clothes started to come off. Then there he was, pale skin blinding in the moonlight. His Adrian, looking kind of like a ghost, despite the So Cal sunshine. Deran started laughing. 

“What are you waiting for? What’s so funny?” Adrian sounded annoyed.

“I can see your fluorescent ass in the dark, man.” Deran kept laughing.

“Fuck. You. Deran. Get over here.” Adrian pulled him down, and then it was no longer amusing, but hot and hard and far too fucking slow. Their clothes went…somewhere. Then it was less frantic for a bit until they worked out what went where, and goddamn but someone always had an extra arm that just wouldn’t fit. But it was Adrian, and Deran loved him despite having three arms. “I um… er prepped.” Adrian’s voice was breathy. “Like the internet said, not to be gross or anything.”

Deran choked. “You want—that?” He couldn’t get the actual words out. Fucking. Bottoming. Being fucked.  _Adrian wanted to be fucked?_ Holy fucking shit.

“Yeah. Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Deran hadn’t considered it. It seemed way too advanced for them right now. He hadn’t imagined that Adrian would be into it.

“If I do…” Deran trailed off. “Does that mean you’d want to fuck me too? Because I’m not sure—”  _He definitely wasn’t. No fucking way._ “—I’m ready for that.”

“It’s OK dude, I’m not expecting it. Now do you want to do it or not? ‘Cause I’m cold.” Deran cut him off with a kiss, and then he was lost in the warm mouth, and it was suddenly it was fine and normal, and he was going to fuck Adrian.  _Achievement unlocked._

The kiss went forever, and Deran would have been happy to keep kissing, but Adrian shoved him off him, and took his hand again and pushed it between his legs. It was warm and wetter there than he expected.

“I lubed up before. We probably need more though,” said Adrian.

Deran choked  _again._ “You what? That whole time at the fire ring? Your ass was greased for me?”

“Well, I really wanted you to fuck me,” said Adrian, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say. Then Deran didn’t care about going slow or whatever. He flung Adrian’s legs over his shoulders and lined up his cock. “LUBE!” Adrian scrabbled off to the side and pressed a sachet into his hand. Deran tore it with his teeth, and he then had a mouthful of sweet before he managed to aim the drool near Adrian’s ass. He thought it was getting to the right place. Adrian was still moving about and this time a condom was shoved at him. Deran put it on quickly and then he felt Adrian’s hand on his dick, smoothing on more lube. At this rate Adrian’s arse would be like the fucking ocean. Still if he were getting fucked ( _no fucking way_ ) he’d want to make sure too.

He lined his cock again, and gingerly tried to push in. Nothing. Adrian groaned, and it wasn’t a pleasurable one. “Deran. Listen to me. Harder. You can’t be gentle or else – well, my ass isn’t like pussy that’s going to part or anything.” Now that was an image that was not helping. “Push.” At that Deran shoved it in all the way. Adrian yelped and then released a long low moan. “Oh my god. It feels so weird having you in there. In me.”

Deran tried for some experimental thrusts, which seemed to work for Adrian as his breath sped up. The moans were turning good. Deran kept moving, the fast slip slide working for him, but wasn’t he supposed to angle and hit Adrian’s prostate or something? He had no idea how to do that. Or where the prostrate even was, so he kept going.

The hot wet vice of Adrian’s body felt amazing. Adrian was getting louder with every thrust, greedy with need. The wet slap of their bodies sounded very loud in the darkness. The blood was roaring in Deran’s ears as he moved, and it sounded like the surf on a windy day.

He gripped Adrian’s hips for purchase as he felt the first hard contractions of pleasure.  _Would it be OK to jerk Adrian off?_  Adrian shoved aside Deran’s tentative hand and took hold of himself, movements quick and spare. Then the wave broke over Deran, crushing his chest as he shot deep inside Adrian. Adrian finished soon after, and the wetness hit Deran’s cheek and chest. Adrian had  _really_ liked it.

Deran eased out and flopped, wrecked, onto Adrian’s chest. It had been wonderful and beautiful, and he felt so close to Adrian. As if it were possible to have him, all of him. Then Deran remembered who he really was. Too weak, too dumb, too useless for someone like Adrian. Adrian would go on study or tour (Deran tried not to think about his own chances too often, because it seemed like asking for trouble), and him? He’d be doing jobs for his mom. Shame rose hot and strong inside his chest.

Suddenly it made him a little sad to be here in the dark. Like what they had done was ugly and should be hidden. 

_A few years later_

Deran surveyed the smoking area of the back of the bar. It would do. The fire ring he’d just installed took up most of the available space, but that’s how he wanted it. Adrian would notice.


End file.
